


The Morning After

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Loki and Thor must deal with the consequences of their actions





	The Morning After

After waking up at the crack of dawn and returning you to your apartment, Thor returned to Stark Tower. Going into his own quarters, he was still all smiles after the events of yesterday and was hoping he would get the chance to explore more of the city with you.

After getting dressed, he walked back out into the common area and found his brother Loki already awake and nursing a cup of coffee. Grabbing one for himself, Thor quickly emptied it and poured another.

“Long night brother?” Loki smirked.

“Not long per say, but certainly enjoyable.” Thor replied smiling.

“You may have found it enjoyable, but Stark did not” Loki said.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“Did you notice a blanket on you when you woke up?”

“Yes…” Thor said, beginning to piece it together. “I take it Stark was responsible for that”

“Yes, he was”

“What’s he going to do? Fire us?’ Last I checked we don’t work for him.” Thor replied.

“No but your companions do” A voice behind them said. Turning around Tony Stark was making his way towards the two.

“You had better not be thinking of firing them Stark.” Loki said levelly. “If you have…”

“No I haven’t” Stark said.

“Good, because that would be rich coming from the man engaged to the woman who used to be his assistant before he made her head of Stark Industries.” Loki said.

“Besides Stark, I’ve been sneaking women into my room since before your family line ever existed.” Thor added. “So even if you did, I’d just sneak her back in”

“It’s not that I have a problem with “Stark admitted. “It’s the fact that two of you seem to forget that you have living quarters and saw fit to christen my rug. What if another employee had come in?”

“Okay, your room it is next time” Thor said smirking. Stark face palmed.

“I really hope that was a joke” Stark said and walked off.


End file.
